Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas
|writer= |release=1977 |runtime=52 minutes (uncut) |available=VHS Beta CED DVD iTunes}} Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas is a one-hour Christmas television special which first aired on HBO in 1977. The special made its first network broadcast on ABC on December 15, 1980. Synopsis In this one-hour musical Christmas special, Kermit the Frog narrates the story of Alice Otter and her son, Emmet, who live along the river in the village of Frogtown Hollow. Ma and Emmet struggle to make ends meet through odd jobs and projects for neighbors and villagers, but this Christmas they dream of having enough money to buy each other a special gift. Known for their musical abilities, the Otters are encouraged by their friends to enter a local talent contest. The mother and son reminisce about Pa Otter, who serves as the inspiration for them to enter the show. Without each other's knowledge, Ma and Emmet prepare for the contest in the hope of winning the fifty-dollar prize to buy Christmas gifts for each other. Emmet performs as a member of the Frogtown Jubilee Jug Band, and Ma Otter sings a solo number, but both face tough competition from a hard rock group formed by a gang of woodland creatures who call themselves the Riverbottom Nightmare Band. Songs The songs for Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas were written by Paul Williams, who is known for his 1970s pop hits "(Just an) Old-Fashioned Love Song" and "We've Only Just Begun." Williams wrote songs for the Muppets in two later productions -- The Muppet Movie (1979) and The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992). * The Bathing Suit That Grandma Otter Wore: A standard "keeping warm while you're rowing song," affectionately mocking Emmet's grandmother and her oversized swimwear. * There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub: Ma and Emmet sing this song to cheer themselves up after thinking about their dear departed Pa Otter. * When the River Meets the Sea: A gospel number sung by Ma and Emmet, about the hope of redemption. * Bar-B-Que: A rousing song rehearsed by Emmet's Frogtown Jubilee Jug Band. The band plans to perform this song at Waterville's annual Christmas Eve talent show, but another entrant, Yancey Woodchuck, steals their thunder by singing the song before Emmet's band comes on. * Riverbottom Nightmare Band: A menacing song sung by the Riverbottom Nightmare Band, about how bad and disrespectful they are. * Brothers: The song that the Frogtown Jubilee Jug Band performs at the talent show. It's a good song, but it's missing something. * Our World: The song that Ma Otter sings at the talent show. At the end of the special, Ma and Emmet's band sing both songs, blending them into a harmony. Behind the Scenes The special utilizes a number of different puppetry methods. The main puppets used are the usual Muppet hand puppets, but the characters are frequently represented by marionettes as well. It also utilizes the Bunraku and Black Theater techniques. This is also one of the first Muppet productions to use radio control puppet effects, designed by Faz Fazakas. Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas also featured extensively platformed-up sets, all created with great attention to detail. Jim Henson explained: Reviews John J. O'Connor gave the special a very positive review in The New York Times on December 15, 1980 for its ABC airing: "Jim Henson and the Muppets are on a dazzling winning streak these days... Mr. Henson has produced and directed one of the most charming Christmas specials of the last several years... Once again, Mr. Henson's creations verge on the marvelous, perfectly capturing the Wind in the Willows aspects of Emmet Otter's story... These really are the nicest folk on the river -- and on prime-time television." Release history In 1983, four Muppet Home Video titles were released under the heading "Tales from Muppetland," by Silver Eagle Records. They were Hey Cinderella!, The Frog Prince, The Muppet Musicians of Bremen and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. In addition to VHS, these titles were released on Betamax and RCA SelectaVision CED discs. 1983 also saw the release of the four programmes in the UK by RCA/Columbia Pictures Video (forerunner to Columbia Tristar Home Video) again under the Muppet Home Video banner. There were two volumes, each containing two programmes. Volume 1 contained Hey Cinderella and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas; Volume 2 contained The Frog Prince and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. These programmes appear to be the same versions as released by Silver Eagle Records in the US. Disney's Buena Vista Home Video released Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas on VHS in 1996. In 1998, Columbia Tri-Star Home Video released Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas under its new "Jim Henson Home Entertainment" line, and in 2001 released the same version on DVD. In 2005, HIT Entertainment released an Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas: Collector's Edition DVD featuring "Never-Before-Seen Footage", an in-depth documentary and other new bonus features. HIT Entertainment would issue the special on DVD again in 2008, but with none of the bonus features from the previous release. Emmet_VHS1.jpg|VHS (Muppet Home Video, 1983) RCATalesFromMuppetland1CED.jpg|''Tales From Muppetland'' CED (RCA, 1983) Emmet_VHS2.jpg|VHS (Buena Vista, 1996) Emmet_VHS3.jpg|VHS (Columbia TriStar, 1998) EMJBCDVD.jpg|DVD (Columbia TriStar, 2001) EOJBCCEDVD.JPG|DVD (Hit! Entertainment, 2005) Video-emmet-2008.jpg|DVD (Hit! Entertainment, 2008) Edits Muppet Home Video 1983 VHS *Fadeout after the opening titles *A couple lines of dialogue before Emmet sees the guitar in the shop window *Some additional verses to "There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub" *A few lines of dialogue from the scene where Emmet and Ma wonder what to give each other for Christmas *Fadeout before the talent show *A short talent show scene after Yancy Woodchuck sings "Barbecue": ::Mayor Fox: Welcome if you will, George and Mellisa Rabbit! ::dance ::Possum: Well, It's gonna be a long night. *"When the River Meets the Sea" is shortened Columbia Tri-Star Home Video 1998 VHS / 2001) DVD *Kermit's scene in the restaurant at the end of the special *Kermit's narration throughout the special *Several lines of dialogue between Emmet and Ma after singing "The Bathing Suit That Grandma Otter Wore" :: Ma: Nice, I should say it did Emmet. Why you can hear the fish appauding. :: Emmet: I think you're right. Maybe I should pass the hat. :: Ma: Pa used to say, "If you pass the hat to fish, all you get is a wet hat!" :: Both laugh :: Ma: Still, I suppose the fish have just about as much money as any of us this year. :: Emmet: Couldn't have much less. :: Emmet starts rowing :: Emmet: Ma, what are we gonna do about Christmas this year? *A couple lines of dialogue after Ma hands Gretchen Fox her laundry: :: Ma: ...you'd fall off the dock. :: Emmet: Way to go, Ma! *A few lines cut before Emmet and Ma sing "Ain't No Hole in the Washtub": :: Ma: Oh, "There Ain't No Hole in the Washtub!" That's what you call your basic 'keeping-warm-while-you're-rowing-home' kinda song. :: Emmet: I'm rowin', where's the singing? HIT Entertainment 2005 DVD The Collector's Edition DVD released by HIT Entertainment in 2005 contained yet another variation of the special. All the scenes with Kermit were cut, including the opening scene of Kermit riding a bike, due to the character now being owned by Disney. Aside from Kermit's scenes being cut out, the special is the same version presented on the Columbia Tri-Star release. However the alternate scenes changed and missing are included in the "Deleted/Altered Scenes" reel bonus feature. Cast Credits * Executive Producer: * Producer/Director: * Based on the Book by: Russell and Lillian Hoban * Writer: * Music and Lyrics by: * Muppet Creative Consultants: and Sources External links * Muppet Wiki: Emmet Otter category Category:Specials Category:Muppets Category:Originally aired on HBO Category:Released in the 1970s Category:Films and specials based on books